<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter’s ML friendship drabbles by ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255578">Winter’s ML friendship drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap/pseuds/ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap'>ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allusion to Chat Blanc, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Sleep Deprivation, nerds being nerds, pineapple on pizza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap/pseuds/ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stand-alone fluffy drabbles featuring the characters of Miraculous Ladybug being friends. Based on requests. I’ll probably do more but there’s no set schedule for these.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 🍽️🧂😂👀😱 Alya & Marinette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“🍽️🧂😂👀😱 With Alya and Marinette if you feel like it please? :)” Requested by emsycatac</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, yeah, but why?” Alya asked.</p><p>Marinette was silent for a long second. </p><p>“Why what?”</p><p>“Why would you ruin perfectly good caramel by putting salt in it?”</p><p>Marinette whipped around to face Alya, which was a terrible idea when she had a pot of lava-hot sugar and cream on the stove. </p><p>“Alya, do you not- You have to- How?”</p><p>Alya smiled dryly before leaning back onto the counter, carefully watching the candy thermometer.</p><p>“I mean, you can put weird stuff in your food if you’d like, I support you.”</p><p>“Alya, this is literally just how caramel works-“</p><p>“Fine, fine.” Alya said. “I won’t judge you for your strange tastes in sweets.”</p><p>“That’s strange, coming from someone who unironically likes pineapple pizza.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure everyone likes pineapple pizza, they’re just too afraid to admit it.”</p><p>“I promise you that’s not true.”</p><p>Alya shrugged. “I just say it how it is. Salt belongs on salty foods, not caramel, and pineapple belongs on pizza.” She glanced back at the pot. “Oh, it’s up to temperature!”</p><p>Their conversation was put on pause until the molten sugar had been safely poured onto a baking sheet. </p><p>“Okay,” Alya said, chewing on a mostly-cooled glob of caramel. “The salt does make it better.” </p><p>Marinette grinned in triumph. </p><p>“It’s still not as good as pineapple pizza, though,” Alya teased.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 🍣 ☕ 💝 💖 😸 Nino & Adrien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“🍣 ☕ 💝 💖 😸 with Nino and Adrien?“ Requested by Ghost-zoast. Thank you for giving me such wholesome emojis that I used to create so much simultaneous joy and pain.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dude, how much coffee did you drink?”</p><p>Adrien made an unfocused humming noise as he happily bounced on his toes.</p><p>“What- oh- I didn’t have any coffee, I was too excited-“ and then Adrien cut himself off by squeaking happily. Again.</p><p>“Okay, dude, I know you’re happy, and I’m happy for you, too, but have you slept or eaten in the last twelve hours?”</p><p>Adrien smiled so wide that Nino was having trouble berating him. “I don’t need-“</p><p>“Yes you do, buddy. You still need to eat.”</p><p>He dug through his bag and found a granola bar, which Adrien devoured.<br/>After a moment of silence, Adrien started poking Nino with his shoulder.</p><p>“Nino, Nino, hey Nino. Guess what?” Adrien asked, eyes sparkling.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>It was physically impossible to not smile when Adrien was this ecstatic.</p><p>“I’m. Dating. Marinette!” </p><p>“Yeah, bro, you told me.”</p><p>“Marinette is in love with me.”</p><p>“Yep, she is, I’m glad you finally realized.” </p><p>Adrien sighed dreamily and stared off into space, leaving Nino a little unsure of what he should do. After having dinner with the Dupain-Chengs and staying up half the night on the phone with Marinette, Adrien looked happier than Nino had ever seen him, and the happiness leaking off of him more than made up for waking up at the crack of dawn.</p><p>“I should get her something.” Adrien said suddenly. “I need to-“</p><p>“Slow down, dude, you’re fine. You’re taking her out to dinner at her favorite sushi place tonight, and you already bought her a box of chocolates and an entire bouquet of flowers that you put a ton of effort into researching-“</p><p>“There isn’t a flower for ‘I’m sorry for being an idiot and not noticing that I was in love with you but I’ve definitely been so in love with you for months and your eyes are so gorgeous I’d stare at them for hours except then I’d miss what you were saying and I love hearing you talk and you’re so smart and I-“</p><p>“Adrien, I’m glad you’re excited, but you should probably stop shouting in the middle of the street at 6 in the morning.”</p><p>“Oh. Sorry. I didn’t notice.” Adrien still didn’t stop smiling or jumping up and down. “Marinette wants to have a pet hampster when she grows up. And she said her favorite animal was a cat which is my second favorite animal, and also she’s so good at knitting, have you ever watched someone knit before? It takes so much skill but she makes it look so easy I love her so much Nino.”</p><p>“I know.” Nino said, stopping to hug Adrien as they reached the bakery doors. “Now go deliver those flowers to your girlfriend and walk her to school.”</p><p>“You’re the best, Nino.” Adrien said, hugging his friend tightly. “Oh my God, you’re right. she’s my girlfriend. That’s such a cool word. Wait, how long am I supposed to wait before I propose?”</p><p>“More than two days.” Nino laughed. “And maybe you should take off that hat when you do it.”</p><p>“This hand-embroidered beret is the most valuable thing I own. I was wearing it on the most important day of my life when I realized I was in love with Marinette. I definitely need to wear it on the other most important day of my life when I propose to her.”</p><p>Nino rolled his eyes playfully.</p><p>“Alright. Well, enjoy your morning at the bakery. I’m going to go back home and try to get a little more sleep before school starts.”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>“See you soon.” Nino waved to his lovestruck friend one more time, and waited a few feet away until Marinette, who was probably the only person in the world as giddy as Adrien, opened the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 😎😂😍🙄🤓 Ladynoir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just two superheroes being cool nerds in love</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt sent in by juul-perez on Tumblr</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you brought your homework to patrol?” </p><p>Ladybug sighed. “Unfortunately, being a superhero does not magically make me pass my AP tests. But, it’s fine. Hawkmoth already attacked last night, so he’s probably not going to send out another akuma this afternoon, and even if he did, I can multitask, so it’s not like...” she trailed off, realizing that she was getting needlessly defensive.</p><p>Chat Noir hummed and leaned down beside her. “Do you want some help?”</p><p>Ladybug barely glanced up before turning back to the notebook resting on her knees. “Help would be great, but I doubt you know much about ‘antiderivatives of Taylor and Maclaurin series.’”</p><p>Chat’s face lit up. He leaned forward, still crouching on his tiptoes, and his tail started twitching to help him keep his balance.</p><p>“Oh! I love those. It’s so much easier to do these implicitly because they’re already in polynomial form, so you never even have to use U substitution or tabulation. You just need to know the integral power rule and-”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Chat Noir looked embarrassed. “Sorry, I didn’t realize I was rambling. I’ll be quiet now.”</p><p>“Please don’t. If you can actually understand my Calculus homework, I’d really appreciate some help.”</p><p>He blinked at her for a second and then sat down. “I’ll warn you, I’m not a great teacher. I don’t actually talk to other people about math very often, it’s more...” he was interrupted by Ladybug dumping her notebook into his lap.</p><p>“Please?” she said, and oh wow, her eyes were very close to his. Had they always been made of so many different shades of blue?</p><p>“So, um,” Adrien cleared his throat, praying for his Chat Noir confidence to return. “Let me just look at what you’re working on.” He forcefully tore his gaze away from Ladybug’s very distracting face, and tried to get his brain to engage. “Oh, so, you’re doing everything right up until this step, but…” Ladybug shifted, leaning in closer so she could see where he was pointing, and her arm brushed against Adrien’s. </p><p>They hugged and high-fived and fought back-to-back almost every day. Why was his brain short circuiting now? </p><p>“So, what’s happening is, you’re trying to take the integral of f(x) and then find the Taylor series of that new equation.” he finally said. Ladybug nodded along, which was probably a good sign, though he had already forgotten what he had just said. </p><p>“Yeah,” she said. “That’s what the problem says to do. ‘Approximate the integral of f(x) with a Taylor series centered around x = 1.’ But I keep getting stuck,” she shifted so she could point to a section of her work, and Adrien’s had to fight to not check his pulse, because he was half sure his heart had stopped beating. “...right there, because I tried using the chain rule but it came out as a super long, messy equation, and I have no idea how I’d convert that into a Taylor series.”</p><p>Adrien closed his eyes and took some deep breathes, which didn’t really help, because Ladybug’s head was right underneath his nose and her hair smelled like cinnamon sugar. </p><p>“So, it looks like you took the integral correctly, but you’re not actually supposed to. If you just start by taking the Taylor series, then you’ll end up converting it into a really simple equasion, and then you can just integrate it term-by-term.” He sketched out a few numbers onto her paper as he spoke.</p><p>He looked up, finally looked up at Ladybug, who was silent as she scanned the notebook.</p><p>“Ohhhhhhh.” She said, laughing quietly. “That makes way more sense, I’m so dumb.”</p><p>“No, you’re not. You’re the smartest person I know. You just got a little sidetracked.”</p><p>Ladybug stared at him for a full five seconds, and seemed to realize how close they were. She scooted back, staring pointedly at her notebook, and an awkward silence settled in. Adrien stood up and visually scanned the surrounding streets, trying to get some actual patrolling done.</p><p>“Wow, you have really good handwriting.” Ladybug said, and then immediately looked like she regretted saying it as her face turned pink.</p><p>“Fur-tunately for you, I’m a pur-ty  claw-ver kitty.” Adrien responded. Thank god. He was back to normal.</p><p>Ladybug snorted. “Shut up nerd.”</p><p>Adrien put on his best mock-offended look. “I’m the nerd? Excuse me, which one of us is missing on the chance to run around the rooftops like Spiderman so they can work on Calculus?”</p><p>“Both of us. You were doing it with me.”</p><p>“Okay, you win this round.”</p><p>“I win every round.”</p><p>“You do.” Adrien hoped that his smile looked cool and flirtatious, but he was pretty sure he was more on the side of ‘lovestruck idiot.’</p><p>“Well, if you ever need to memorize a bunch of base Maclaurin series, I can show you the rap I wrote to help learn them.”</p><p>“You what?”</p><p>“I… it was supposed to be for extra credit, but an akuma attacked when I would’ve presented it, but I still kept it anyways because I put a lot of effort into the rhyme scheme, and…”</p><p>Ladybug was giggling uncontrollably now. “Nerd,” she said fondly.</p><p>Adrien‘s chest flooded with warmth and he laughed along with her. </p><p>“But also,” Ladybug said, “can you actually send me that rap? I really do need help memorizing my Maclaurin series.”</p><p>“I’ll do you one better. I’ll pur-form it fur you.”</p><p>Ladybug tried to groan, but she cut herself off halfway through with uncontrollable giggles. “Alright, kitty, show me what you’ve got.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 🤦♀️😎🛏🔥👀 Alya and Marinette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt sent in by itsthebiggestmistakeever on Tumblr</p><p>Listen, sleepovers all take place in a different dimension and I will not take constructive criticism</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette had obviously been fighting drowsiness for a while now. She had been blinking far too slowly, her eyes kept glazing over like she was going to sneeze, and she had forcibly kept her breathing steady, as if that would protect her from yawning. </p><p>Still, she had been on a roll with one of her dress designs, and Alya hadn’t wanted to interrupt her. But now, at three AM, Alya was starting to regret her decision.</p><p>“Marinette... Marinette?” Alya gently poked her.</p><p>“Mhmm?” Marinette hummed.</p><p>“You’re scribbling.”</p><p>Marinette glanced down at her hands and jumped in surprise. “Oh, whoops,” she laughed tensely, chucking her pencil across the room as if it had burned her. “I’m just distracted a lil’ bit.” She bit her cheeks to keep from yawning and poked her notebook with the back of a pen.</p><p>“You made some really cute doodles.” Alya said, when it was clear that Marinette wasn’t going to break the silence.</p><p>“What? Oh, oh yeah, yep, they’re...” Marinette leaned in close to her paper, scrutinizing the lines she had just made. “Um, they’re kitties.”</p><p>“Kitties are cute.” Alya offered.</p><p>Marinette shook her head emphatically enough that Alya feared she would topple out of her chair.</p><p>“No, these aren’t,” she finally yawned for real, and then shushed herself. “They’re not cute kitties. They are dumb babies.” She punctuated each syllable by gently poking Alya’s nose. “Dumb... dumb baby cats. With dumb eyes. And they are stupid... stupid babies.”</p><p>“Okay?” Alya said. “Well, I think it’s time for you to go to bed now.”</p><p>Marinette grabbed Alya by the face and stared unblinkingly for a long moment.</p><p>“They’re dumb babies Alya.”</p><p>“Yes, you said that already.”</p><p>“They have dumb messy hair and and stupid baby toe beans on their tiny kitty boots.”</p><p>“Ok, that’s very interesting Marinette. I think...”</p><p>Marinette cut Alya off by humming some nonsense tune, swaying to her own melody, and Alya gently carried Marinette out of her chair and deposited her on the sleeping bag on the floor. There was no way she could carry Marinette all the way up the ladder to her real bed.</p><p>Then, Alya stood back up to find her own place to sleep. As much as she loved Marinette, she didn’t want to spend the entire night getting repeatedly kicked and elbowed by her sleeping friend. </p><p>Before she could move, Marinette shot upright and latched onto Alya’s arm with a scarily strong grip. </p><p>“Alya... Alya... Alya... Alya...”</p><p>“I’m right here, what is it?”</p><p>“Do you know what baby cats are made out of?”</p><p>“...what?”</p><p>“They’re made out of,” she paused for dramatic effect.  “Love. And squishiness. And softness. And more love. And probably cheese also.”</p><p>And then, for whatever reason, Marinette started to actually cry. Helplessly, Alya laid down beside her and pulled her into a hug, running her fingers through Marinette’s hair.</p><p>“Shh… shh.. it’s okay.”</p><p>After a few minutes, Marinette became completely still. Alya stayed beside her, letting the rhythm of Marinette’s slow breaths lull her to sleep, until a sharp whisper startled her awake.</p><p>“Hey Alya?” she whispered.</p><p>“What?” Alya mumbled.</p><p>“I jus’ remembered, I’m not actually done designing the dress, so I’m just gonna...”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s sleepytime. You are legally required to be sleeping.”</p><p>“Or what?”</p><p>“Or I’ll sue you,” Alya said, all too aware that she was also far too exhausted to be having this debate.</p><p>“You can’t sue me.”</p><p>“Yes I can. If you stand up, I’m suing you for a million dollars. And a dozen donuts”</p><p>There was a long pause. </p><p>“Fine,” Marinette grumbled. “m staying right here.”</p><p>“Good. Now sleeeeeep.” Alya whispered, gently patting Marinette’s head.</p><p>“I don’t need sleep TOO too badly.” Marinette protested.</p><p>“Yes you do. I bet if you stay up any longer, you’re going to start hallucinating”</p><p>“No. I don’t start hallucinating until at least 40 hours without sleep.” Marinette smirked triumphantly.</p><p>“I don’t want to know how you know that.”</p><p>“I have magic powers of perception.”</p><p>“Can you please use your powers to sleep.”</p><p>Marinette concentrated for a moment. “No. It’s not working that way.” She said sadly. “I’m just gonna…” and then she yawned, and it was quiet for a long time.</p><p>In the end, they must have fallen asleep at some point, though Alya couldn’t remember it. But around noon the next morning, she woke up curled in the corner of Marinette’s bed, not quite sure how she had gotten up there. Marinette was still sleeping, sprawled out across the entire mattress, but strangely, Alya felt perfectly rested. She wrestled her way out from underneath Marinette’s arm, and then laid back down, waiting for Marinette to get up so they could continue their weekend together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alya’s a giant hypocrite, she was writing articles for the Ladyblog for the entire time that Marinette was staying up doing fashion, and I love her for that.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you enjoyed and/or want to give me more writing motivation juice. You can request a drabble at my Tumblr @marinetteplztakeabreak if you have an idea you’d love to see but it may take a while to be written.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>